


Long forgotten love

by LadyNxy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A bit of implied smut, Allura & Lance (Voltron) are Siblings, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Fluff and Angst, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Slow Burn, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2019-07-23 09:39:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16156445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyNxy/pseuds/LadyNxy
Summary: I watched as my planet fell, my lover and bodyguard Shia dead, and my uncle Blaytz bleeding out in the cockpit of the blue lion, as we fled Altea by a wormhole."Alvance get in the pod, your father ordered me to keep you safe." He said coughing up blood."No uncle, what about you? There is only one pod. And you're dying." I said tears streaming down my face."That doesn't matter I have to pilot us somewhere. So GET IN THE POD!" He said with a grunt to get up from the chair and pushed me into the pod.





	1. Chapter 1

(Alvance's POV)

It was a normal day with Shia by my side as I woke.

"Morning Alvance. I laid out your armour for today, and Allura said she wants you to go to the king's room. Also, I have a birthday present for you, my love." He got down on one knee like he did when he got knighted.

"Prince Alvance of Altea, only son of King Alfor, twin to Princess Allura. Will you...marry me?" Shia said pulling a box out and opened it to reveal a blue stone necklace, with beautiful purple flower-like embellishments.

"The stone reminded me so much of your eyes, and the purple flowers around it reminded me of the junabarries you and your sister love so much. What will it be my love, can I stay forever by your side in this life and the next, for eternity?" Shia said taking the necklace gently out of the box.

"Eternity you say? Are you sure you wouldn't get bored of me?" I said through the tears of joy.

"Never," Shia said putting the necklace on me.

"Well, what is your answer, my love?" He said visibly nervous.

"The answer will always be yes. Nothing will ever separate us. Now I must go tell my father and sister they, and I have been waiting months for you to ask me." I said and he looked shocked.

"They knew...I was going to ask you to marry me?" He said with a gulp.

"I mean you're like family, well now you are. Ever since we rescued you from slavery, we tried to return you to your home planet, but it was too far away to return to, and we...we couldn't do anything so we took you in. That's when you decided you would become my bodyguard. And the first moment I laid eyes on you I was in love." I said with a kiss to the forehead because he was still kneeling.

He got up suddenly and gave me a proper kiss. We sat there for a while as I took in everything about him. From his white skin to his steel grey eyes, to the scar across his nose (a hit that he took for me.) and not to forget that fluffy white hair. The small smiles he gives me when I get nervous, the small gentle touches, and the way he blushes every time I get undressed around him.

"Would you help me get into my armour?" I said with a smirk as he reddened.

"Sure, but you do know where that leads right?" He said with a smirk, and wrapping his arms around my hips.

"No mister, my sister, and father need me," I said turning around in his arms and pushing his nose back.

I took off my sleeping garments and slipped into my black undersuit, and Shia zipped me up.

"It's a shame that this suit covers up your beautiful markings," Shia said gently touching the mark that lies on my tailbone.

"Silly, I need to protect myself so I have to wear it," I said putting on the leg and arm-guards.

Shia grabbed the chest-plate and put it on me fastening the back and pulling me closer to him.

"I meant what I said a few quintants ago, I don't care that you're a prince I just want to be by your side." He said with longing in his eyes.

"Shia I wish that as well," I said give him a quick peck on the cheek, then dashing out of the room.

"Alvance wait for me!" Shia said dashing after me.

I stopped in front of Father's room catching my breath. Shia caught up to me shortly after that. He dismissed one of the guards standing next to the door, then took their place.

"Shia you slowpoke," I said sticking my tongue out at him.

He laughed and gestured to go inside. But before I did I saw my sister running away from her bodyguard. Unlike Shia and I Allura hated her bodyguard. She spotted Shia and hid behind him.

"Shia help me, and tell my bodyguard to go away." She pleaded using him as a shield.

I turned to Allura's bodyguard and dismissed her for Shia.

"Thank you, brother." She said dusting her self off then looked at the necklace around my neck.

"Oh, my gods you finally did it you cowered!" She yelled at Shia.

"Yes, I did now shh we haven't told the king yet." He said hushing her.

Father had the same exact reaction as Allura, but more dramatic.

Shia and I headed back to our room for some alone time after father gave Allura and me our birthday presents when the sirens started to blare.

"Shia, what's happening?" I said panicked, squeezing his hand.

"Don't worry I got you Alvance." He said and we started heading to the bridge. That's when we bumped into Uncle Blaytz.

"Shia, prince come with me. We got to go!" Blaytz said heading for the doors of the castle.

That's when I saw the city burning, and...and the Galra killing my people. A group surrounded the blue lion and a group rushed us. Shia pulled out his sword and protected me as I pulled out my blaster, and shot clearing a path for us.

But I got blindsided and a Galra swung at me, then everything went in slow motion as Shia jumped in front of it. The sword cut through his armour, and through his chest and stomach. I shot the Galra in the head many times screaming. I knelt down and cradled his dying body in my arms as Blaytz screamed that we needed to go.

"No, no, please don't leave me, Shia," I said sobbing.

"I love you Alvance. Eternity." He said grabbing my hand, and his eyes slowly closing.

"I love you to Shia, and yes...eternity," I said as he exhaled his last breath with a small fading smile.

Blaytz grabbed me dragging me into the blue lion. I saw the blood on my hands and armour and sobbed, as I heard Blaytz grunt to sit in the chair and the blue lion took off.

I watched as my planet fell, my lover and bodyguard Shia dead, and my uncle Blaytz bleeding out in the cockpit of the blue lion, as we fled Altea by a wormhole.

"Alvance get in the pod, your father ordered me to keep you safe." He said coughing up blood.

"No uncle, what about you? There is only one pod. And you're dying." I said tears streaming down my face.

"That doesn't matter I have to pilot us somewhere. So GET IN THE POD!" He said with a grunt to get up from the chair and pushed me into the pod.


	2. Chapter 2

(Shiro's POV)

Ever since I was a child I've had these dreams of an alien world. They didn't start out so nice. In the dreams, I got kidnapped from the earth and was forced to do terrible things, but when I was six I was rescued by five people. Four men and one woman, the man with pointed ears and white hair took me in. I learned he was a king with twin children one boy, and one girl, Alvance and Allura, and at this point, I started writing the dreams in a journal.

When I was 14 I became the prince's bodyguard, but I took the job too seriously. Two years later the prince started acting weird, ignoring and avoiding me. Then he yelled at me and confessed that he was in love with me. I was shocked because he called me by name Shia. That's when I started going by Shiro.

In the dreams, we secretly started dating, and I now called him by name. Two years passed and I joined the Galaxy Garrison. It felt like I should be in space, so I did everything in my power to make that happen. While I studied and slept Shia and Alvance had very intimate moments, which can cause problems in the morning.

One day I fell asleep in the bath and dreamed of a beautiful bathroom cover in candles and purple flowers. When the prince walked in with a blue and gold robe on. He stepped onto the steps of the bath, slowly taking off the robe. I woke up with my face hot and... I decided to get out of the bath.

Many years passed I was now 25 and was walking around the garrison trying to remember all the corridors. When I saw Keith arguing with a boy. The boy stuck his tough out at Keith, and it reminded me of the nightmare I had where Shia died after proposing to Alvance.

Since that nightmare, I haven't had any dreams, none and it left a sense of loss. The boy that reminded me of Alvance dashed away as he spotted me.

"Keith who was that?" I asked him.

"Some kid in my class named Lance, why?" He asked looking back.

"I don't want you to get in any fights while I'm gone alright," I said taking my eyes away from the direction Lance went in.

Then I went to Kerberos where I learned all of it was real.


	3. Chapter 3

(Alvance's POV)

I stumbled out of the pod still in my blood covered armour. I felt empty and lost, as I climbed out of the blue lion we sinked. She showed me pictures of the inhabitants of this planet, so I could shift my form to look like them. While shifting I realized that Altean's can't get rid of their eye colour, or the markings on their body.

I lightened my skin and darkened my hair, and rounded my ears like Shia's. I let a tear escape my eye and wiped it away.

"Oh my love, I miss you, I need you here with me. I'm not strong enough to do this on my own." I said kneeling in the sand on the cave floor, holding the necklace.

I heard water running and headed to it. Climbing into the pool with my armour I washed it clean of blood. Taking off the armour, I left the black suit on for protection. After putting the armour in the blue lion, I headed out the cave. As I was wondering the desert I found a shack. It looked empty for the most part. I went inside and searched for some clothes I found a shirt, pants, shoes, and a jacket.

I left the shack and wondered. I found myself in a city where I saw him, Shia he... He was on a screen in some wired language.

I let my translator get to work to teach me the language. I soon picked it up and learned that he attended a school called, Galaxy Garrison.

I made my way to the library where those people hold all their information. That's how I learned you need a few papers and a good test score to get into the school. So I forged everything which took a couple...months at least that's what they call it here.

I gave my self the name of Lance McClain and joined the Galaxy garrison, but the time I was there I never built up the nerve to talk to Shia's look alike because I know I would probably break down crying. So I avoided him, but I wish I hadn't cause he disappear five months later.

For the next year, I was no longer Alvance prince of Altea, a failure to his people and lover. I was now Lance McClain just a boy from Cuba, a pilot. I meet Hunk a nice man that liked to cook, and Pidge they were looking for their brother.

The only reason I know that is because I climbed on to the roof and heard them say that they would find their brother. And I sneaked out to visit the blue lion. It reminds me of home, and it reminds me of my failures. One of the teachers said we were a bad team so I sneaked out but Hunk tagged along, and I made an excuse of wooing ladies and partying to try to get him to go away, but it didn't work, so we went for Pidge.

Who headed for the roof. Thing exalted and then Pidge said it "Voltron" I froze. Then Hunk pointed out the ship... The Galra ship.

"No, I'm not ready, no, no," I whispered to myself.

Pidge got up and ran to the ship, and like the stupid person, I am I followed. Then one thing lead to another we rescued Shia's look alike, went back to the shack I stole these clothes from, and that's when I took a nap to what for Shia-Shiro to wake up.

I woke up a few minutes later to Pidge shaking me. We all introduced ourselves but I almost stumbled on my name when I saw his white hair and that scar. Tears started to well in my eyes, but I willed them away. I hesitated to shake his Galra prosthetic.

Keith revealed that he has been tracking the blue lion all this time, and Hunk built a device to find it, and I left out the fact that I could take them to her. We made it to the cave that she was hidden in, as they marvelled at the drawings and carving I opened the secret passageway. As we landed in the pool below I grabbed on to my necklace.

"Give me strength Shia," I said getting up going to the lion.

I made a silly comment about it watching me and knocking on the particle barrier.

As the particle barrier faded I saw it. The vision my father and Blaytz would talk about back when they first formed Voltron.

"Did anyone else see that?" I asked needing to know that I was not the only one chosen to be a paladin.

"VOLTRON is a HUGE, AWESOME ROBOT!" Hunk said in awe.

"And this is only one part of it-" Pidge said but blue cut her off.

'Paladin comes abroad, please.' Blue said in an urgent manner.

She bent down and the others panicked a little, and I entered.

"Here we go," I said as the chair slid forward.


	4. Chapter 4

(Alvance's POV)

'Alvance I'm sorry, but a Galra ship has found me again' Blue said as the others climbed adored.

I tuned into the humans' conversation

"I just want to make it clear to everyone that we are in some weird alien cat head right now." Hunk said.

'Sorry blue but I have to play along.'" Guys, I think it's talking to me." I said portending to be confused about how to fly blue.

I pressed an assortment of buttons to suspend her sleep mode. I activated her thrusters, and we headed for the wall of the cave. Busting through the mountain the humans screamed, as blue was happy to fly again. She spun around and zig-zagged through the air.

"You're the worst pilot ever!" Keith yelled.

I laughed a little tell 'Alvance the ship it approaches.'

Blue took control to exit the atmosphere.

"Where are you going?" Keith asked as we exited the atmosphere.

"It said that there is a ship approaching earth, I think we have to stop it." I said but I felt wrong calling blue an 'it'.

Then I saw it the Galra cruiser, and all of my anger and grief came flooding back and my vision went red.

I screamed attacking, damaging the haul and slowing the ship. Then Shiro put a hand on my shoulder snapping me out of my rage.

"Let's get this ship away from our planet," Shiro said with a determined look.

I took the blue lion farther into the system. After we got away from earth a wormhole opened up.

"What is that?" Someone asked.

"This may sound crazy but the lion wants us to go through there," I said informing them what blue was saying to me.

"Where does it go," Pidge said looking to me.

"I don't know. Shiro, you're the senior officer here. What do we do?" Honestly, I didn't care what the human decided. I just wanted to know what Altean opened that worm-hole.

"Whatever is happening, the lion knows more then we do. I say we trust it, but we're a team now. We should decide together." Shiro said and they looked to me.

They all nodded at me and that was all I needed. We went into the wormhole and came out on a planet I didn't recognize. Hunk vomits and we all grunted in disgust.

"I'm so sorry." Hunk said vomiting again.

"I'm just surprised it took this long," Pidge said adjusting their glasses.

'The humans are such fragile thing' blue said ejecting the vomit into space.

As we got closer there was a building I recognized it...it was home.

"The lion seems to want to go to this planet. I think... It's going home." I said trying the sound as if I didn't know where we were going.

"Guys personal space. Hunk, your breath is killing me." I said with the smell of vomit wafting into my nose.

"Is it just me or is anyone else having second thoughts about flying through a mysterious wormhole? Why are we listening to a robotic lion anyway?" Hunk said still very much close to me.

"It got us away from the gal- that alien warship didn't it?" I said a bit agitated.

"I don't know if you noticed, but we're in an alien warship," Keith said.

"Oh, are you scared?" I said trying to get under Keith's skin.

"With you at the helm? Terrified." Keith said as a comeback.

"All right, knock it off. No one's happy to be in this situation, but we're here now. If we want to get through this, we've got to do it together." Shiro said clearly annoyed.

"What do we do?" Pidge said looking to Shiro.

"First we find out where we are going. Lance?" Shiro said and they all turned to me.

"Well, I'm going to guess that we're heading to that castle," I said and slowly landed blue outside the doors of the castle.

"Wow!" All the humans said.

"Keep your guard up," Shiro said as everyone climbed out of blue.

"Something wrong?" Pidge asked pushing up their glasses.

"My crew was captured by aliens ones. I'm not going to let that happen again." Shiro said on edge.

'Blue do you mind opening the doors?' I said to her.

'Sure my paladin.' She said getting up.

"No! I know it was going to eat us! No!" Hunk yelled going into a ball as blue roared, and I laughed a little.

"Oh, the door is open. I guess I was wrong about you." Hunk said seeing the door open.

As we entered I got a shiver down my spine. It felt wrong to hear the castle so quit.

"Hello?" Hunk yelled and the halls echoed back.

"From the size of the lions, I expected these steps to be bigger," Pidge said.

"Hold for identity scan." The castle computer said as I stepped out of the scan.

"Why are we here? What do you want from us?" Shiro said trying to talk to the computer.

The computer shut off, and the hall lights turned on.

"I guess we're going that way," Pidge said as the lights continued down the hall.

"Hello!"Hunk's voice said echoing.

As we followed the hall, we turned to a set of stair's that lead down. I know exactly where we were going.

"Hello!" Hunk yelled once more.

"Will you stop that," I muttered quietly to myself.

"Hello!" He said once more, ignoring me.

"Wow!" They said as we entered the infirmary.

"Where are we?" Keith asked, pushing to get in front of me.

"I think it's some kind of control room?" Pidge said touching the bio-tec.

They all gasped as the life pod raised from the floor. Keith went over an expected one.

"Are these guys dead?" Hunk said going over to the other one. That's when I heard a faint hiss, and the word father in a familiar voice. I turn to see my sister in Keith's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't be afraid to leave a comment.


	5. Chapter 5

(Alvance's POV)

"Who are you? And where am I?" Allura said trying to stand but got weak.

"I'm Keith, and you just fell out of that pod thing," Keith said helping her stand.

"Your ears... They're hideous what's wrong with them?" She said and I became self-conscience about my human ears.

Allura pushed pass Keith and went over to Shiro.

"Shia who are these people, and where is my brother and father?" Allura asked and something flashed across Shiro's face.

"I'm sorry but you must have me mistaken for someone else? A blue lion brought us to this castle." Shiro said.

"How do you have the Blue lion? What happened to its paladin? What are you all doing here?  
Unless- How long has it been?" Allura said freaking out.

"We don't know what you're talking about. Why don't you tell us who you are? Maybe we can help," Shiro said motioning to all of us.

"I'm princess Allura of Planet Altea. I've got to find out where we are and how long we've been asleep," She said rushing to the biotech pad, still a little wobbly on her feet.

"Okay, that's how that works," Pidge said as Allura advocated the pad.

Another pod hissed next to Hunk who got scared and hid behind Keith.

"Enemy combatants!" Screamed a familiar voice, then something orange went flying at them.

"Quiznak! You're lucky I have a case of the old sleep camber knees," Coran said dusting himself off.

"Otherwise, I'd grab head like this, wrap you up like so-- and one, two, three," he snapped his fingers, "sleepy time!"   
Coran said doing some weird hand movements.

Keith shrugged him off and turned to Allura with Hunk still behind him.

"Man, these guys are good," Hunk said looking at Coran.

"It can't be..." Allura said covering her mouth.

"What is it?" Coran said pushing passed Keith and Hunk.

"We've been asleep for 10,000 years. Planet Altea and all the planets in our solar system have been destroyed. Coran, Father and my brother are gone...  
Our entire civilization... ZARKON!" Allura said and I fell to the ground making everyone look at me.

"Lance, you alright?" Hunk said leaving Keith's side to help me up.

"Sorry, I'm fine just got really dizzy for some reason," I said catching Allura's teary gaze.

"Did you say Zarkon?" Shiro said.

"He was the King of the Galra. A vile creature and enemy to all free people," Allura said with bitter and hate in her voice.

"He's still alive," Shiro said.

"Impossible!" Allura said shocked.

"I can't explain it, but it's true. I was his prisoner. He's searching for a superweapon called Voltron," Shiro said.

"He's searching for it because he knows it's the only thing that can defeat him, and that's exactly why we need to find it before he does,"   
Allura said, and Coran went over to comfort her and I wanted nothing more than to have Shia by my side again.

"Man 10,000 years that like, 100 plus ten," I said trying to sound like Lance.

"That's times ten," Keith said getting on my nerves, human math was hard but he has had all his life to know it.

"Whatever dropout!" I said belittling him, as we got up into each other's faces Shiro broke us up.

"Princess, you must eat. It's been 10,000 years," Coran said bringing out the food rations the castle makes.

"I'm not hungry," Allura said bullheaded as always.

"I haven't eaten since breakfast and I'm starving," Hunk said and the plate floated to him.

"Yeah, but you've thrown up, like, five times," Pidge said.

"Hmm, good point," Hunk said and started shoveling food into his mouth.

"I can't believe your civilization created such advanced technology  
10,000 years ago. It must have been an incredible place," Shiro said in aww.

"Yes, it was but now it is gone and we're the last Alteans  
alive," Allura said letting a tear escape her eye.

She stood there trying to wipe away the tears tell soft speaking could be heard.  
her ears started to twitch, and she headed to the pod that she fell from and gasped.

"looks like we're not the last after all," she said wiping away more tears.

Coran and Allura smiled at each other as she picked up some mice, then an alarm started to blare.   
We all ran to the main deck were Coran pulled up a picture of a Galra Battlecruiser.

"A Galra Battlecruiser has set a tracker to us!" Coran said in a panic.

"How did they find us?" Allura said looking angrier and angrier.

"I'm not sure, but I bet it's Keith's fault," I said trying to lighten the mood but was unsuccessful.

"Say whatever you've got to say to make yourself feel better. After getting us stuck on the other side of a wormhole!"   
Keith yelled drawing attention to us.

"I'll stick you in a wormhole!" I said provoking him.

"Stow it, cadets! This is no time to place blame. It's time to work as a team. How long before they arrive?"   
Shiro said breaking me and Keith up again.

"At their speed? Oh, well, carry the two   
I'd say probably a couple of days?" Coran said counting on his fingers.

"Good! Let them come! By the time they get here, you five will have reformed   
Voltron, and together, we will destroy Zarkon's empire!" Allura said,  
but was interrupted by Hunk's loud burp.

"Sorry, food goo," he said sucking the food off his finigues.

 

"Princess, there are five of these lions.  
How are we going to find the rest?" Shiro said 

"King Alfor connected the lions to Allura's and her twin brother's life forces.  
They alone are the key to the lions' whereabouts. But scenes Alvance isn't here with use, it my be difficult for Allura to pinpoint all the lions,"  
Caron said solemnly looking to Allura.

Allura activated the castle and the star maps, as she assigned the lions she vaguely explained how Voltron worked.   
She was explaining why everyone matched their lions,but I interrupted her as she got to me, and something stupid.   
Then we were off.

I was taking Hunk to go get yellow, and Shia- Shiro was taking Pidge to get green.   
As soon as Hunk and I came thought the wormhole we were being fired at by Galra ships and blasters.  
I wanted to tear them apart but I had to keep calm, and not loss control of my human form in front of Hunk. I like I did in front of that one girl,Veronica.  
I broke down in front of her, I didn't mean to I guess it was fate. She took me to her home, where her family took me in as a "foreign exchange student".

"I thought Coran said these planets were peaceful!" Hunk said snapping me out my reverie.

"Maybe "peaceful" means something else in Altean!" I know it didn't but I was salty as the humans called it.

"According to the coordinates, we're right on top of the Yellow Lion," I said groaning trying to dodge an wave my way through the open fire.

"It's below there, where they're mining for the ore.They don't even know the lion is there.  
Or maybe they just got here and they're digging for the lion?  
-What do you think, Lance?" Hunk said as I gridded my teeth. 

"Who cares!? Just go get it! I'm dropping you down there," I said.

"Me!? Down there!? NO.No, no, no," Hunk protested.

"Yes, I'll cover you!" I said and took a hit to the side.

"What if the Yellow Lion doesn't work?  
What if I can't get in the mine? What if I start crying? Too late. I'm already crying!" Hunk said tears leaking out of his eye.

"Sorry, no time for questions," I said spitting him out of the lion and signed in relief as he went into the cave.

Blue and I turned quickly and opened fired on the Galra drones aiming their weapons at the cave entrance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long ass wait, but I had to deal with some mental shit. Thank you for the patience.


	6. Chapter 6

(Shiro's POV)

We landed on the planet filled to the brim with plant life, as we got out of the pod Pidge pulled out the map and started walking. I followed them while savaging our surrounding, making sure nothing jumps out at us. We were walking along when we came to a river.

"Look!" Pidge said pointing to a canoe with a lion head carved into the front. We then turned to the left to find a human-sized sloth like alien standing there. Pidge and I yelled in surprise, and they jumped behind me while I went to protect them.

"It's just a... Whatever that thing is," Pidge said and it started to walk to the canoe when it gestured for us to follow.

"I... I think he wants us to get in his canoe," Pidge said.

"Then I guess we should go," I said shrugging, then Pidge turned and looked at me funny. "I've been locked up by aliens for a year. This... This is nothing," I said in a joking demeanor and walked to the canoe.

While we were going downstream cute little aliens sat on the river bank and watch us go by.

"Hey Shiro, can I ask you something about Lance?" Pidge said concern evident in their voice.

"I don't know much about him but sure go ahead," I said sitting in the back of the canoe.

"Well ever since we left earth lance has been quieter and more distant," they said thinking for a moment.

"I can try talking to him when everything dies down a bit. He's probably just stressed like we all are about this Voltron thing. The only way to find out is to ask him. No need to worry Pidge, just focus on that lion," I said.

"You're right Shia," Pidge said mixing with Alvance voice.

"What did you say Pidge?" I said shaking my head clear of the memory.

"I said you're right Shiro, and I wonder if Lance and Hunk are having as good of a time as us?" They said as we entered a cave.

It went quiet for a while as we in joyed the scenery. Then I noticed Pidge getting more and more fidgety.

"Something the matter Pidge?" I said and they grabbed onto their leg.

"I know the Princess said this is supposed to be my lion, but what if she's wrong? I mean she's probably not wrong. She's a princess, but I'm not a pilot, even though I've always wanted to be a pilot. I mean I read all the fighter manuals, but never got the simulator. But hay I can't be that worse than Lance. He crashed all the time. What if I get in there and it doesn't respond? What I get in there and it's too big and my feet don't touch the pedals? What if there aren't even pedals!?" Pidge said and the alien looked back at me confused but shrugged at him not knowing what to say.

"You're rambling. Listen... Our commander on the Kerberos Mission is the smartest man I ever met, and he always said, if you get too worried about what could go wrong, you might miss a chance to do something great," I said and they calm down a bit, then we reached the end of the river.

Pidge and I marveled and a temple-like structure consumed by giant vines. We got out of the canoe and wave to the alien goodbye as we walked to the temple. We walked along as carvings started to glow green. We stopped at the steps and waited and Pidge looked back at me nervously.

"Go. Be great," I said and they gave me a big smile.

Ran up the steps claiming over the giant vine tell they reached the top, then jumped into the pail of vines with a loud shout of joy. That's when the ground shook and I almost fell over and heard a loud roar. They landed and I climbed aboard and we went back to the castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter because I don't like mixing pov's. Hope you in joyed.
> 
>  
> 
> (ps if any of my 'what is it like readers are reading this one as well I will be discontinuing that fanfic, I don't like how it turned out, but thank you for reading. Much love from Nxy)


	7. Chapter 7

(Alvance's P.O.V.) 

I turned back to the mouth of the cave to see a missile hit it. 

"No, Hunk!" I cried as the entrance caved in and I got shot at. 

I turned to see more fighters heading straight for me and blue. I saw red and the next thing I know is the yellow lion jumping in front of me taking an incoming shot that would have taken me and blue down. 

"Hunk! You're okay," I said turning on the coms. 

Hunk went to say something but went silent instead. 

"What do I have something on my face?" I ask confused on why he was staring at me. 

Then I looked at my hands and they were darker than normal. I touched my face and felt my markings, I looked up and saw white hair. I quickly ducked out of the screen and fixed myself. That's when Allura comes on the screen. 

"Paladins I can't hold the wormhole much longer, please make your way back," Allura said staring at something off-screen. 

Hunk and I made our way back in silence. Once we landed, I stopped him from heading back. 

"Hey, Hunk can I talk to you about what you saw?" I said stepping in front of him. 

"Yeah what was that you looked altean, or well like Allura," he said. 

"I wasn't going to tell anyone, but Allura is my twin sister. And you are not to tell her do you understand! She doesn't need me right now, not in my state. I'll tell you the full story a little later, but right now let's focus on the task at hand," he nodded. 

"Wait, one question why where you not going to tell anyone?" He asks while we walked down the hall. 

"Because of something or well someone I lost and it's hard to cope. So I thought that maybe if I wasn't me, then I wasn't with..." I said with tears stinging my eyes. 

"I'm sorry Lance," Hunk said pulling me into a tight hug. 

"Thanks, buddy," I said hugging him back. 

I put a fake smile back on my face and wiped the tears from my eyes. 

"Let's join the others alright. And Hunk thank you," I said grabbing the necklace through my shirt and he nodded his head. 

we walked into the control room groaning in pain. 

"You made it," my sister said with a smile and a sigh of relief. 

"Yeah, just barely... That was a nightmare," I said looking at Hunk. 

"Yeah. We had a tough time, too," Pidge said with a smug smirk. 

"Did we find the red lion yet?" Shiro said talking to Coran and Allura. 

"Allura just located it. There's a bit of good news and bad news. The good news is, the Red Lion is nearby. The bad news is, it's onboard that Galra ship now orbiting Arus. But wait, good news again. We're Arus!" Coran said proudly. 

"They're here already!?" Shiro said as I started to panic. 

"Yes. I guess my calculations were a bit off. Finger counting... It's more of an art than a science. hmm?" Coran said and then the screen started to flicker. 

"Princess Allura and Prince Alvance, this is Commander Sendak of the Galra Empire. I come on behalf of Emperor Zarkon, Lord of the known Universe. I am here to confiscate the lions. Turn them over to me, or I will destroy your planet," as the video cut out and I turned to look at the others at the mention of my name Allura and Coran had looks of sorrow, and Shiro. Shiro puzzled me the most he had a look of desperation and shock. 

"Alright, let's not panic," Shiro interjected. 

"Not panic? The scary purple alien thing is driving his battleship toward us. We only have four lions," Hunk said his voice a little shaky. 

"Technically, only three working lions," Pidge said matter of factly. 

"That's right. Thank you, Pidge. Three working lions and a castle that's, like,10000 years old.," Hunk said looking a little angry. 

"Actually, it's 10,600 years old. You see, it was built by my grandfather--" Coran started. 

"Thanks, Coran. Thank you for that. See? Now is the perfect time to panic!" Hunk said putting his finger on Coran's mouth. 

"Wait! This castle has a particle barrier we can activate," Allura piped in. 

"Shiro, you've already activated my par--" I said unintentionally. 

"Lance!" Shiro yelled a little red-faced, and everyone turned to look at me. 

"The particle barrier won't hold Sendak's ion cannon forever. The Galra technology must have advanced since we fought them last," Coran said pulling up the schematics for the galran battlecruiser. 

"Panic now?" Hunk said quickly looking over to Shiro. 

"No. We've just got to figure out our plan of action and figure it out quickly," Shiro interjected keeping a level head. 

"I say we pop through a wormhole and live to fight another day," Pidge said. 

"I second that. We tried to find all the lions, right? We gave it the old college try. Couldn't do it. We only have three. We can't form Voltron. I guess we could form a snake. Or a worm! To go through that hole, Pidge, that you were talking about," Hunk said teaming up with Pidge. 

"We can't just abandon Arus!" Keith and I said at the same time. 

"If we run, then maybe Sendak will follow us and leave this planet alone, like when we left Earth," Pidge reminded us. 

"Okay. We form the snake-worm thingamajig and we--" he hissed and form a snake with his arms, "out of here." 

"Sendak could destroy the planet then come after us anyway. Staying is our only option," Keith said staring down Pidge.

"Here's an option: shut your quiznak," Pidge sneered.

"I don't think you're using that word correctly," Keith said annoyed. 

"What do you know, Mullet?" Pidge said.

"Like your hair is any better than mine!" Keith yelled.

"-We're staying!" he yelled even louder.

"-Leaving!" Pidge yelled.

"-Snake!" hunk yelled in the mitts of the arguing.

"Guys, stop! Princess Allura, these are your lions. You've dealt with the Galra Empire before. You know what we're facing better than any of us.  
What do you think is the best course of action?" Shiro said separating them

"I...I don't know," Allura voice shook with uncertainty.

"Perhaps your father can help?" Coran said causing Allura and I to freeze.


End file.
